Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{5}{3z} + \dfrac{1}{6z}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3z$ and $6z$ $\lcm(3z, 6z) = 6z$ $ a = \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{5}{3z} + \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{1}{6z} $ $a = \dfrac{10}{6z} + \dfrac{1}{6z}$ $a = \dfrac{10 +1}{6z}$ $a = \dfrac{11}{6z}$